Conventionally, a film forming process or an etching process under a vacuum or a low pressure has been predominantly adopted in the production of a thin film transistor as an exemplary semiconductor device. Recently adopted in the production of a thin film transistor is a technique of forming a functional material layer on a substrate under a normal pressure from various solutions as starting materials, instead of the step under a vacuum or a low pressure (Patent Document 1).